Captured (Daniel 10)
Summary When the others are mad at Daniel, the team has to rescue a girl from the clutches of Yobite. Plot The episode begins in a corn field; a figure is rushing through the rows of corn, seemingly trying to escape from someone or something. The figure stops behind a corn stalk, avoiding a search light. The figure stops to catch their breath. Police: Hey! Kid! The figure takes off running until she is cornered by the police. Police: Got you. Thought you can get away. The scene changes to a cold isolation room, a young teen girl around 15 is in a metal chair, with her hands in cuffs. Across from her is the commissioner of the police with a furious expression on his face. Commissioner: You’ve been causing a lot ''of trouble, lately young lady. Girl, her breathe becoming visible: First off! My name is Rebecca! And second off, I didn’t do anything, wrong! It was aliens! Commissioner: You expect me to believe that? I’ve been hearing that story for years and years. Hey wanna know where those crop circles came from? Aliens. Not farmers trying to clear corn stalks. Wanna know where the flashing lights in the sky came from? Aliens. Not planes or stars or even searchlights. Hey wanna know what’s in those rustling stalks? Aliens. Not, crows or another scavenging animal. Rebecca: You gotta believe me! I’m innocent! I swear! The commissioner leaves the isolation room, leaving Rebecca in the freezing room. Rebecca: How am I going to get outta here? (gripping her fists as they start to glow with a greenish aura) Okay. Okay. Chill out. Focus. Don’t lose control this time! Don’t lose control this time! (her eyes start glowing with a bright green energy) An explosion occurs on the outside of the station and Rebecca dashes out through the corn fields. The commissioner with several other officers enters the room in a panic, only to discover a giant hole in the wall. Commissioner: It was that girl! Spread out, men! Find her! Officers in groups of 2, spread out all over the corn field. Rebecca peeks out behind a tree behind the station when she gets a sudden flash, making her faint. Theme Song A bank becomes visible on the camera and two bank robbers are shown holding two bags of money each in their right hand and a pistol in their left. Robber 1: Okay, now everyone stay on the ground and thank you for your service! All the bankers and customer are all scattered on the floor of the bank with their hands on their heads. Robber 2: What the heck is that?! The robbers turn to discover Whirlwing descending toward them. Robber 1: Dunno. But let’s fry it! The two take aim at Whirlwing with their pistols but before they fire them. Whirlwing lands on the ground and flaps his graceful wings blowing the pistols out of their hands with air blades. Whirlwing, squawking: You’re going to regret ever robbing this bank! Whirlwing fires an air blast knocking the second robber into the bank machine triggering coins to fall right onto his head, knocking him unconscious. The first one pulls out his pistol pushing down the trigger but the trigger is stuck. Robber 1: Oh no! Daniel flings out feather thorns that explode right in front of the robber, producing several powerful coughs. Whirlwing finishes the robber up by bashing him in the stomach, causing him to let go of the money bag. Whirlwing, with the money bags in his beak: Mjdjglfjflslasjfjj! Banker, retrieving the money from Whirlwing’s mouth: What was that? Whirlwing: You’re safe! (Whirlwing transcends into the sky leaving a feathery trail behind) End Scene Daniel is sucking on a grape lollipop when Wally with his sword, Kris with a mana fist and Terry with a boulder levitating in mid air. Daniel: Oh hey guys. What took you guys so long? Kris: Ugh, did you take out the bank robbers by yourself, ''again? Then two police officer; restraining the bank robbers, pass by talking on walkie-talkies. Daniel: Does that answer your question? Terry: Listen just because you’re the leader doesn’t mean, you can’t just jump into a situation without backup! Daniel: Chill out, Terry. It was just a teensy back robbery. Wally, irritated: So what?! Does that mean, we can’t handle a simple task like taking out a bank robbery! Daniel: I didn’t say that! I- The others storm off in rage. Daniel: Guys? C’mon! I didn’t mean it that way! C’mon. Guys, wait up? End Scene Daniel, Kris, Wally and Terry are at Super Slushie, the three still enraged at Daniel. Daniel: Hey guys, look! (grabs checkered picnic table cloth and wraps it around his neck) (in dorky voice) I’m Super Slushie, I’m gonna save the day! Bad guys beware! Kris, sipping her slushie: Sounds just like a certain selfish superhero. Daniel, the tablecloth falling off: Guys, look I know you’re mad at me but I didn’t mean it that way! Terry: Whatever! Let’s just get out of here! The three all stand up and walk away from Daniel. Daniel: Guys! The four friends are strolling on the sidewalk, Daniel falling behind. A truck dashes by breaking the speed limit. Wally: That guy was about to make road kill out of this! (withdrawing his sword) Wally chases after the truck, irritated. Terry: Wally no! Terry goes after him but before Daniel, follows Kris stops him. Kris: No! Way! You’re not coming along, I think you’ve done enough today! Kris tags along with a mana disc in her hand. Daniel: No way, I’m sitting this one out! (activates the DNAtrix but powers down) Okay maybe this time! Wally is trailing behind the truck but stops momentarily. Wally: This punk is driving like a maniac! Time to stop his ride with force! Wally tosses his sword at one of the tires like a javelin, making perfect contact. This triggers miniature sparks to emerge as it continues to drive. Kris catches up with the truck and tosses mana discs at the wheels but only pops one tire. Kris: It’s a lot easier than it looks! Terry: Guys it’s time to let the professionals work! (Terry leaps in front of the truck) Wally and Kris: Terry?! What are you doing! Terry slams her fist to the ground causing rocks to form catching the truck in mid drive. Terry, clapping the dust of her hands: That’s how we do it! Terry, Kris and Wally clap hands. Daniel finally catches up with his celebrating friends, out of breath. Daniel: Great work team! (holding hand out but they walk right by him, towards the truck) C’mon! Still! Terry: Let’s see who was trying to make us road kill? (rips open the door, revealing a droid) The droid blasts Terry and breaks out into a run but is punched, paralyzing it. Wally, cracking his knuckles: Now talk! (holding it into the air) Droid: Okay! I was trying to deliver a supply of weapons to Yobite! Wally: Why? Droid: That’s for me to know and you to find out! Wally lowers his shoulder revealing Terry levitating a piece of the road, Kris with a mana disc clenched around her hand, and Daniel’s right hand hovering over the DNAtrix. Droid: Okay! Okay! No need to get violent! So the kidnapped girl can create more! She has like telekinetic powers and can create faster than eight of us in a day! Terry: Where is she? Droid: At our secret HQ in an abandoned town! (the droid head gets blast making Wally drop it on the floor) Kris is shown to be the one who blasted the droid. Kris: Hey! He was getting on my nerves. Daniel: There are only three abandoned towns in this county; Soundwood, Wildpark, and- Wally: Woodad! Daniel: How do we know which one it is! Kris: I know how! Just hand me a piece of that robot! Terry grudgingly grabs a robotic limb and hands it to Kris, her eyes begin to glow pink, then stop. Kris: Got ‘em there at Woodad there hiding out in the buildings, there! End Scene The four stop at a sign that says ‘Woodad’ in capital block letters. The sign is half burnt. Kris: This is the place. Wally: Makes sense that Yobite and his goons would hide out here. They take a gander around the town only seeing wooden buildings for acres and acres. Daniel: Makes sense why they call it ‘Woodad’. Wally: But which one has that girl in it? Kris can’t you find, that girl? Kris: Not without any item belonging to her. Terry: What’s this! (Terry crouches by the sign discovering a lavender headband.) Kris, now try to track, the girl. Kris: You got it! (Kris concentrates for a moment and opens her eyes wide) Follow me! Daniel is looking all around at all of the houses, gulping nervously. Daniel bumps into Wally. Daniel: Dude! Why did we stop! Kris: Here we are. The team enters the house only to see wooden carvings everywhere. Terry: Look at this! It’s a secret passage. (points to a door on the floor) How do you guys want to go in? Daniel smiles and the DNAtrix activates. Under the trap door is Rebecca who is levitating a ray blaster with her psychic powers, while two robot guards are watching her. Rebecca: Owch! (loses focus and the blaster shatters) Hey! Guard: Hurry up! Rebecca: Well thanks to you! It’s going to take even longer! Guard: Just hurry it up! Rebecca: I know it’s known of my business but what do you with these blasters? Guard: Known of your business, human! Rebecca gets a flash and she flashbacks to Yobite, then diamonds, then a blaster. Guard: C’mon human! Rebecca: Okay! Geez! Shape-Snaker squeezes under the door and is hovering over the two guards. Shape-Snaker: Hissssssssssssss! Guards: What the- Shape-Snaker spits acid at the robots short-circuiting them. Rebecca: What the-Who are you?! Shape-Snaker: Hisssssssss I’m here to hisssssssssssss sssssset you hisssssssssss free. Rebecca: Th-thanks? Wally busts into the door with Kris and Terry right behind him. Wally: (realizing the guards are taken down) Oh c’mon again!? Shape-Snaker: Sssssssssssssssssorry. Kris: We’re here to free you. Is this your headband? (takes out the lavender headband and hands it to Rebecca) Rebecca: Thanks. (puts it back in her hair) They all start to make a run out of the town but are surrounded by an army of droids. Shape-Snaker charges forward slamming its tail into a few robots causing them to fly back into a wall. Shape-Snaker then leaps forward spitting acid spitballs that burn through a few robots. Then one of the robots charges a laser and fires it at Shape-Snaker making Daniel, revert. Daniel: Oh-no! Robots start to charge towards Daniel. Daniel realizes he’s unharmed and discovers Kris has formed a mana barrier around him for protection. Kris: See what I mean about back up? Daniel smirks and nods: Rebecca! Can you help us so we can all get out of here, alive? Rebecca: Okay, dude! Kris lowers the mana barrier and Wally charges forward slicing through robot after robot with his sword. Then Wally fires an energy blast from it, taking out an entire section of droids. Terry punches the ground creating earth spikes which shoot up destroy a few robots. Next Terry creates a stone tornado knocking another section of robots away. A few robots tackle Wally holding him down. Wally: Get off! Terry: Didn’t you here him? The robots turn to face Terry. Terry: He said! Get off! (She controls the rocks to tackle the robots off of Wally) Terry offers her hand to Wally and Wally takes it. Wally: Thanks. Kris throws a barrage of mana discs that all make direct contact with their designated target. More bots emerge from the crowd of wrecked robots each with a weapon at hand. Kris charges up a mana blast and fires it right at the charging robots. Kris: Phew! A robot grabs Kris and they struggle for a while. Suddenly the robot weakens and falls to the ground. Kris discovers that Rebecca destroyed the robot with a psychic blast. Rebecca: Yes, I have psychic powers. Rebecca then focuses her powers into a powerful psychic blast that destroys the entire army of robots. Wally: Whoa. Rebecca then flashes back to Yobite and the robot army, and her powers going out of control. Rebecca’s flashback ends and she faints. Daniel: Rebecca!? Daniel holds Rebecca in his arms. Daniel: Guys! Fall back. Kris: Got it! Kris, Wally and Terry follow Daniel to an alleyway. Rebecca awakens and falls out of Daniel’s arms. Daniel, sweat drops: Sorry. Terry: Why did you faint? Rebecca: You see. It all started a while ago. I have telepathic powers and it lead me here in search of aliens. I sensed aura of aliens and discovered Yobite’s HQ I also saw his plan about the war and all. After I tried reporting it to the police but they just laughed at me! Alien activity was starting on a farm and I was getting blamed for the trouble. The police arrested me and I broke out but was captured by Yobite to build blaster for him. Daniel: We can help. We just need to get out of here and- A boom is heard and they all exit the alleyway to see Yobite standing tall in front of them. Daniel: Yobite! Yobite: Deoxyribo! Of course it would be you. Daniel: Time for you to get smashed! (Daniel slaps down the DNAtrix) Daniel undergoes a transformation sequence Daniel spins around in purple genetics; Daniel’s hands become pincers one starts to grow larger than the other, Daniel gains an exoskeleton and his head transforms into Hydrobster’s. Hydrobster: HYDROBSTER! Oh great, I was going for Brontororus. Wally charges over chanting a war cry with his sword in his hands. When Wally is about to swing Yobite screeches and swipes at Wally. Wally: AHHH!!!! Terry stomps the ground creating a fissure but Yobite uses his jetpack to fly into the air and come crashing down. Before Yobite can harm Terry Wally jumps in front and hacks at Yobite slicing part of his shoulder. Hydrobster: Wally! Terry! Hydrobster aims at Yobite and fires a stream of water but Yobite deflects the water blast slamming into Hydrobster. Yobite pounces on Hydrobster continuously blasting Hydrobster. Daniel is about to slam his pincer down on Yobite but he catches it and begins crushing the limb. Hydrobster: AHHHHHHHH! LET GO OF ME! Wally is about to chop at Yobite again but Yobite grabs Wally and begins crushing him. Wally: AHHHH!!! Kris fires a mana blast but it deflects off of the robot’s body and strikes Terry and Kris down. Rebecca: My friends……there in trouble. (Rebecca’s eyes glow an angry light green color) Yobite is flipped over and he turns to see Rebecca with glowing green eyes and green orbs surrounding her clenched fists. Rebecca: Let my friends, go! Now! Yobite charges a light blue laser and Rebecca fires a psychic blast immediately triggering an explosion. Daniel has revealed to have reverted and Wally is coughing and wiping the dust away from his eyes. Kris and Terry start to wake up. Kris: Where’s Rebecca? The team looks towards where Rebecca was standing and it reveals that she has disappeared. Daniel: She saved us. Wally: Yeah. Let’s get going. Daniel: Wait guys! (they turn towards Daniel) I’m sorry for before I know I should’ve waited for you guys. Kris: Hey, it’s okay we forgive you! Now c’mon let’s go get some Super Slushie’s. The team, laughs as they walk off, Rebecca is shown on top of a building looking down on the team and sighing. Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Wally Dokio Terry Quake Kris Manareece Rebecca (First Appearance) Police *Commissioner (First Appearance) *Officers Villains Yobite Droids *Guards *Army Robbers Aliens Used Whirlwing (offscreen transformation) Shape-Snaker Hydrobster (accidental transformation, selected alien was Brontororus) Trivia *This episode contains elements of three Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Undercover , Inside Man , Everyone Talks About the Weather . *Rebecca's name was either going to be Rebecca or Rachael. *Rebecca is based off of the Teen Titans character Terra because both can't control their powers. *The county Daniel and his team live in, is revealed to have three abandoned towns.